Bellwether's ultimate revenge?
by killerpokeball97
Summary: Bellwether has escaped from jail, she is still pissed at Judy and wants revenge. What better revenge than to Babify her? But is there something more to it? WARNING: Character torture, Age Regression.
1. Bellwether's Escape

_**~Hush little bunny, don't say a word~**_

 _ **~Mommy's gonna buy you little bird.~**_

 _ **~If that little bird won't sing.~**_

 _ **~Mommy's gonna buy you a diamond ring~."**_

 _(Bellwether's POV)_

I sang as Judy fell asleep sucking her pacifier. I shut the door to the room then began to walk through the living room to my own room to fall asleep. I still couldn't believe it. Those weeks in prison, the plans I made, carefully planning for my revenge.

As I began to fall asleep I began to dream how it all went down. Judy's downfall and the time I escaped from prison. The hardest part was keeping the fox separated from her.

* * *

( _Flashback)_

"ZPD, you are under arrest. Put your hands up and put your hands behind your head!" shouted Judy as she and Nick managed to pull over a speeding Giraffe. The Giraffe came out of the car with her arms up and tried to place them behind her head. Unfortunately she was unable too so Judy and Nick just hand cuffed her instead. They then lead her to the ZPD where she was interrogated. She turned out to be a bank robber who was working under an anonymous benefactor. She never mentioned who the benefactor was so Judy decided to take the case in finding out.

I bided my time in jail. My plan was a failure and now I'm stuck here with no parole. "Jail time...tch all because of that dumb fox, if he never showed up. Judy would have fallen into my hands, I will have my revenge eventually, I just need more time-" I heard the cell next to me open I went up to the bars to see who it was. A giraffe, it was the giraffe I had secretly hired to help me get out of here. I know you are asking how I managed to convince her to help me get out of here. The answer is really simple, I offered her acacia leaves in exchange for her help.

"That should do it Carrots, Let's stop by the donut shop for a break." said Nick.

"Dumb Fox." Judy said playfully before she and Nick looked at me.

I glared at them as they just shook their heads at me, they have no idea the revenge I have planned for them both. Not only is it going to be humiliating, but life changing, literally. Once they walked away and the prison guards stopped paying attention to me and the giraffe, I made my move.

"Did you get it?" I asked the Giraffe who looked around before nodding. she spit out a nail file onto the ground.

"Now hold up your end of the bargain" I heard her say in a rough voice. I nodded before digging under my pillow and pulling out the small bag of acacia leaves, and handing it to her. She smirked at me before grabbing the leaves with her mouth then moving her head back into her cell. It was going to take a while but I will have my revenge...

* * *

 _several weeks later..._

It was almost done. Each day the bars became more brittle with the scratches from the nail file. It got to the point where a simple kick would knock it off, Now I just had to wait for a riot. Thankfully I didn't need to wait long, I had successfully convinced one of the prisoners to start a riot a few days ago, all it took was promise of a smoothie.

When I give the signal the riot will happen then I will use that time to escape. I already came up with a plan these past several weeks, There was a building that used to be run by a company labeled, Baby Smiles and co. Apparently their practices were seen as taboo and were arrested and shut down once people found out what the company really did to animals. I'm fuzzy on the details but no matter, If it would humiliate Judy Hopps like I was humiliated, I'm up for anything. I've gotta try everything, I gotta try even though I could fail.

Once it was lunch time, I decided to put my plan into action, as soon as I gave the signal to my accomplice. They threw a knife to an inmate who bounced it into one of the guards heads. Soon enough the riot started, There were guards who entered to gas everybody into stopping but a surprise attack by one of the inmates, who was a panther, Knocked them down before they could react. The other inmates began to gang up on the guards. I soon made my move as I tried my hardest to dodge the guards as they tries to grab for me.

Several of the inmates were stopped and gassed. Not that I cared, I was focused on freedom and that's it. As I was running, several guards blocked my way, dahm it, if only I had my night howler gun...As they close in for apprehension, I was picked up by and inmate and tossed toward a window. It hurt like hell but the speed which I was thrown was just enough to destroy the bars I filed earlier. Alarms began to ring as I began to flee, I had to find that factory. But first, I need to lose the cops, no doubt they already sent out patrol cars.

I made sure nobody saw me as I began to wave about behind buildings and alleyways. The factory was in Sahara Square so I had to there, I mentally groaned honestly wishing Doug, Woolter, and Jesse were with me to assist. It took a few days but I finally made it to Sahara Square, I got one too many close calls against the cops, Once I managed to find the factory I went through the doors. I was surprised the building itself still looked new on the inside. There was a giant nursery, changing tables, cribs, anything babies would need. This is my new plan, Babify Judy and raise her as my own daughter, not only is it the ultimate embarrassment, but the ultimate revenge.

As I began to look about all the machinery, she found the baby clothes department, I found the changing room, and even found the feeding room with actual high chairs. It was all too perfect all I had to do was do some rewiring to the central system. Luckily when I was still assistant mayor I was in charge of security cameras and traffic cams throughout zootopia, it made reprogramming the systems to this place a breeze. Once I finish I should be able to use my system knowledge in order to get my men out of jail, I'll perfect a new syrum...One that will reduce Judy's age to that of just a baby or toddler.

This plan is just too perfect. The ultimate revenge, the ultimate humiliation.

* * *

 **Author's note: Back for I don't know how long. Hello anybody who doesn't know me (which is Everybody...)I know this is out of left field but...This is inspired by Spyder Rider's story "Judy's little vacation (Zootopia)" Read it when you get the chance. My muse is torturing me for Zootopia related content.**


	2. Bellwether's plan and Judy's capture

(Bellwether's POV)

I woke up on the couch with a yawn. You are probably wondering how I haven't been reapprehended yet. Well...it's a funny story but-

I heard my kit cry, oh dear baby Judy must have wet herself in her sleep again. poor little baby bunny. Mommy is here. Don't cry.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

(Bellwether's POV)

It took longer than I was expecting but, I finally manage to rig the factory to be operational again. I ran a few tests with some dolls and each came out a success. After looking into this place a bit more I found one of the reasons why this place was a taboo, it was a correctional facility. This just made things look up for me at first I thought this was just a taboo thing, but now I see that it's a correctional facility of all things, this just made my day MUCH better.

Now to help bust my cohorts out of prison. I took out my phone and typed in a code, which let me see the inside of the prison I escaped from, I saw all 3 of them were held in separate cells. I typed a line of code into the security system which caused it to malfunction. The doors to the prison cells opened and I said through the phone, "Riot time." I heard the rampaging of prisoners on the other end.

"Woolter, Jesse, Doug." I said into the phone, "Escape while you can and meet me in the abandoned factory in Sahara square." I told them, not caring at all that the police and guards could hear me as well. I had hung up soon after and donned a mask I had found inside of the factory, making sure it covered my face and wool, before shutting everything down then walking out...

Dahm it, I forgot to tell them to get a disguise so they aren't recognized, I just hope they don't get caught. I need to do some research on a special type of flower, one that should be able to reduce ones age when eaten, I just hope I can find it...the flower is called Flos Procedere(1) I believe. I recall in prison once of the prisoners once talked about it, some sort of flower with age regression properties, completely illegal and taboo.

Now, I begin to draw out my new plan, I just needed to separate Nick from Judy them she will end up falling into my hands. This has to be pulled off flawlessly, otherwise my work will be for naught, thankfully my phone began to ring.

"Bellwether here, what's the word?" I asked through the phone.

"Doug here. Cops were avoided and disguises were found." He said to me.

"Good. I need you three to find a flower named "Flos Procedere" I said into the phone.

"Flos Procedere?" Doug askes me.

"Yes. I am unsure of what this flower does but best description I heard is, it regresses an animals physical age to that of a teen year or a baby depending in the dosage." I explained.

"No problem. Exotic flowers like that can be found in hidden floral shops, hidden from public eyes, and I know just the guy to hire for it." said Doug.

"understood. Keep me updated on progress ok?" I asked.

"Yes. See you." said Doug before he hung up on me.

I sigh as I used one of the facilities computers to bring up the traffic and security cameras. Being in charge of security while the being mayors assistant does have it's perks, I began to search through the traffic cams, wow bad traffic jam. I looked through each of the camera's before spotting Nick Wilde as he was leaving a stand which had blue berries on sale. Blue berries. Yes, I think I know how I am going to keep Nick away from Judy, he likes to eat blue berries? I'll give him blue berries. I then turned looked through the camera's until I found Judy in the police car about to take off when Nick came into the picture to get in the car. I gave a scowl as the car sped off to patrol, Your time is going to come little buny, your time is going to come.

After a few days of hiding out in this place, I finally got a call from Doug, they found the flower I was looking for apparently, I had told him to begin working on a syrum and send Woolter and Jesse to my location before I provided the coordinates. Once they both arrived, I began to explain to them how I'm going to do my revenge, I told them all about how we just need to seperate Nick and Judy then distract Nick and keep him from going to Judy's rescue. I then explained to them about my plan and why I wanted Doug to find that flower.

"It's really simple. I'm going to shrink judy's physical age, force her through this correctional facility, then adopt her when she is broken." I explained to them.

"Why adopt her?" Woolter asked me.

"Well, what better way for revenge than to babify her then raise her?" I asked simply. They both looked at each other then at me as if I was insane.

"Are you sure? Our night howler scheme was trashed so what if this doesn't work out?" asked Jesse.

"Oh, it WILL work out, I'm taking the careful steps to ebsure it. However, we can't let that fox get in the way or he'll jeapordize everything." I said.

"So you want to find someway to distract or knock the fox out in order for the plan to go off?" asked Jesse.

"Well, distract, knockout, or force amnesia." I said.

"I believe the amnesia part would work much better in our favor. But do we really need to use a syrum as you said? Why don't we just give Judy amnesia when she is shrunk." suggested Woolter.

"No. I want her mentality to go slow and steady, not instant. keep reminding her there is no way out and continue until she is broken mentally." I explained. Both Woolter and Jesse looked at each other before shrugging, I was the boss after all so who were they to question.

it's been another couple of weeks in this facility and I already replaced the voice recordings with my own, I checked on Doug while he was working, he managed to find and began to scientifically extract the flowers' essences and mixed them with formula to make milk which looked orange. These flowers grew surprisingly fast in a couple weeks, Doug has been workin gon night howler syrum for a while so something like this is nothing new to him. I read up more on the flower and as it turns out, the effects of age regression, when drank in large doses, can last up to about a week. We just need to fix it so the effects will alter Judy's growth patterns, regress then age up naturally instead of instantly, this might be harder than initially thought.

Well good news and bad news, we managed to alter the syrum but in the process we had to use up all the flowers, what a bother. Oh well, despite being untested we are sure this will work, Doug shows me the bottle full of age altering milk. All we needed now was to get Judy here alone...and I know just how to do it.

* * *

(Judy's POV)

I yawned waking up, what a weird dream, I strtched before getting out of bed. I shined my badge then ran out the door to my apartment, I soon caught up with Nick as he was about to enter the ZPD, we greeted each other in our usual way.

"Hey slick Nick." I said playfully.

"Hh, hey again carrots." he replied to me playfully.

It sure has been weeks since the Night Howler incident, recenly bellwether was reported to have escaped from jail, and not too long ago her cronies did as well. Each day we were assigned a different job. We were one of the best tag teams in the ZPD, well not to toot my own horn but, we bunnies and foxes are pretty adaptable to situations and biomes. When we both entered the Bullpen, we sat at the normal large chair we usually sat at, everybody began to hut as Chief Bogo entered with the docet for today.

"Bellwether's location is still unknown." He began.

"Heh, tell us something that we don't know chief." Nick snarked.

"Shut your mouth Wilde." he growled.

"Sorry chief, didn't know you had emotion." Nick replied causing me to chuckle.

"Moving on. Todays assignments, Trunkaby, Fangmyer, Delgato. Undercover." He said as they all got up and Francine took the assignment.

"Anderson, Snarlov, Grizzoli. Tundra town patrol." said Bogo handing the file to them.

"Higgins, Jackson, Johnson. Sahara square patrol." He said handing the file to them.

"And finally, Hopps and Wilde. We have spotted Doug the Ram find him and cuff him, he is one of the ones who escaped, he was last seen in Sahara Square. Dismissed." said Bogo as he began to walk out.

Me and Nick soon began to walk out of the ZPD and got into the car we are assigned, Nick being Nick, made a few teasing comments to me as I was driving. We drove for a while, keeping an eye out for Doug, we see everything is fine so far though. Was it possible that-wait...

"Nick! Doug at 9'o clock!" I shouted.

"On it." said Nick before he turned on the Siren. Doug obviously spotted us and began to run off.

"Officer hopps to dispatch. We found Doug and are currently chasing after him send back up to cut him off! Over!" I said into the radio as Doug slipped into an alley way. I parked the car and got out with Nick before we began to pursue him, he tried to throw garbage cans' at us, but we dodged nimbley. In the alley way, we had finally cornered Doug and were about to catch him, but I soon found my self suffocate. I coughed and wheezed and Nick did the same, w-what is this? My vision was going blind as I tried to reach out to nick, the only thing I heard before I blackout was a familiar voice...

 **~Go to sleep my little baby bunny~**

* * *

 **(1) - Somebody told me this was the Latin name for "Regression Flower" I am unsure if that is what it actually means. If you have an idea, I'll love to hear it.**


	3. Judy's terrible first day

(Bellwether's pov)

I cradled my baby kit before I heard her little stomach rumble then she began to cry. I sat her down on a high chair and put a cute bib on her which had a carrot pattern, I looked in the cabinets and found the mashed carrots I had bought from the store, I opened them. I dug in the cabinets door a spoon then began to feed the mashed carrots to her.

"Be a good girl and I'll give you a special treat." I said when Judy was apprehensive and was even crying.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

(Third person POV)

Judy awoke and rubbed her eyes, "Where am I...?" she asked herself.

All she could remember was chasing after Doug with Nick and then...darkness, she was able to breath again, that's a good sign. She looked around as her eyes began to adjust to the darkness she could see she was in what appears to be a factory. Before she could do anything, everything turned on, mechanical hands grabbed judy before she could react. She tried to struggle but the grips were too strong, they forcefully lifted her up and force fed her a baby bottle full of some sort of orange juice...or maybe it was carrot juice? she didn't care she was forced to drink the concoction.

When she was done sucking on the rubber nipple, she began to feel herself shrink, it was subtle at first but then became apparent. The ground was closer to her now, her paws were smaller, and everything looked much bigger.

"W-What's going on-" she tried to shout but a pacifier was forced into her mouth. She sucked on it a bit before spitting and out, the machine hands only forced it back in before she could say anything, she then realized her clothes fell off her now tiny body. She tried to cover herself from humiliation but the hands picked her up and forced her onto a table where she was injected with some sort of liquid. She felt the need to use the bathroom but felt something around her groin, w-was that a DIAPER?! oh hell no was she gonna stay here, she tried to get the hands off her but they didn't stop. The diaper was soon strapped onto her waist, against her will, then the hands forcefully began to dress her in a small dress for baby bunnies which had a carrot with a smiley face on it. It only covered half her diaper much to her embaressment, the hands soon brought her into what appeared to be some sort of basket, she spit the pacifier out but the hands forced it back ingo her mouth and forced her to suck on it.

"Welcome home little baby bunny." said a familiar feminine voice recording. Judy could only go wide eyed as she saw a massive nursery she struggled against her blanket binds but couldn't move. She sucked on her pacifier as she was soon deposited into the nursery in some sort of play pen. This. Was. Humiliating. she angrily sucked on her pacifier before she spit it out again, only for the hands to forcefully put it back in. The clock on the wall signaled, "Time for play time my baby bunny." Played the recording as the play time counter started counting down from 30 minutes.

Judy mentally groaned at this situation, she began to waddle, this diaper was making it hard to walk right, toward one of the baby toys. She had to get out of here, she had to call for help, she had to-

She soon felt the need for the bathroom the play pen looked too high for her to jump up. She felt her stomach gurgle some more as she put her hands to her crotch. she had to hold it in, she had to hold it in, she had to escape! She desperatly looked sround the play pen and carefully made steps toward a doll house before she could do something, she smelt something horrible and she could feel her diaper begin to grow larger, Oh hell no...

She could feel her diaper's back side grow heavy and her crotch was wet and yellow. She soiled herself...that was it she couldn't take it anymore, she was soon grabbed by the mechanical hands and forced onto a changing table with her baby dress off, she spat out the pacifier and struggled but it was forced back into her mouth. This was getting so annoying, she felt the used diaper get unstrapped and her small legs were lifted, She was injected with the same odd serum once again as the hands used some baby wipes to clean her baby bottom then powdering her befofe putting a new diaper on her, this one had a buck toothed carrot.

Once the hands were finished, she was deposited back into the play pen, why the hell was this place treating her like a baby?! She was a grown up! NOT A BABY! She saw time was almost up in the play pen so she had to act fast...or as fast as she could in this diaper. She had began to waddle to the doll house and began to move it to the edge of the play pen. She was just lucky it wasn't as heavy as she thought it was, she then began to move the playing blocks into steps up to the doll house roof, she had to be careful and not take too long otherwise-

The play pen clock rung signalling the end of playtime, Uh oh. Judy was grabbed by the hands before she could react and was soon forced into a high chair. a bib was placed around her and her binkie was taken away, Much to her relief, "Feeding time for my little baby bunny~." sang the voice recording before a can of mashed carrots was held by one of the mechanical hands and another had a spoon. Judy kept her mouth shut, she was an adult dahm it, not a baby! She didn't have to listen to the voice recording and she sure as hell doesn't need to obey what the hands are wanting her to do.

Judy kept her mouth closed, refusing to eat the baby food, soon enough the hands forced her mouth open and stuck the baby food inside. She spit it out in refusal and was about to throw a temper tantrum, unfortunately in the process she felt something squishy and something wet in her diaper. Oh no...not that...She was forced back onto the changing table as the diaper was opened. Her baby butt was wiped, powdered, and soon had a new diaper(1) on as she was injected again just what is this stuff? Whatever it was it was making her lose control of her bladder...and bowels...that was NOT good. She was helpless as it was injected and she was back on the high chair with the baby food on it, she tried to keep her mouth closed with her binkie(2) but the mechanical hands kept taking it away and forcing each spoonful into Judy's mouth, some of it smearing on her face in the process.

"Oh poor little baby bunny, you made yourself a mess, don't worry little one I will clean you right up and you'll be a freshly clean bouncing baby bunny again in no time." said the recording before the hands grabbed her and lifted her out of her high chair before bringing her to a bath with a few small carrot toys floating in it. She hated to admit it, but they looked a little appetizing to bite into, wait what? She was placed in the tub of water, the mechanical hands took some baby soap and began to pour it in the tub before it became a bubble bath, How fun it looked to be in...

The hands then began to lather Judy and rinse her with the water, rubbing her fur to clean the mess of mashed carrots, strangely it felt like she was being pampered. She didn't put up too much of a fight surprisingly. She was still embarrassed when her diaper was off(3), as soon as the bath was done, she was taken out and dried off at least the binkie(4) made it a little tolerable.

"Nappy time~." said the recording before she was soon forcefully cocooned in a blanky and put in a crib. She tried to get free while clenching her teeth on her binkie, thankfully she used what little strength she had to get the blanket open and look around the crib. Too high to jump, can't seem to climb up the bars, there has to be something she can use...wait, back in the police academy they once said to use anything you can get your hands on to escape spaces like this. She stared at her blanky then nodded as she threw one end over the crib then tied the other end to herself, she carefully and slowly scaled the crib, it took longer than expected but none the less she was free. This was it, she just had to find a way out, go to the ZPD, find Nick, and NEVER speak of this again. Unfortunately she didn't get very far because she felt her diaper's back get bigger again as she felt the squishing again and felt the piss wet the diaper, that was NOT good, she had to leave before-

"Where do you think you are going little one? Naughty baby." said the recording before the mechanical hands shot out and grabbed her before they forced her onto the changing table. Like always, she was cleaned and a new diaper was put on before she forcefully was put back in the crib, rolled up in the blanky tightly and binkie forced into her mouth. She tried to struggle before she began to hear some music in her ears, it sounded...hypnotic...soothing...familiar...

 **~You're mommy's little princess.~**

 **~A sweet baby bunny.~**

 **~Mommy loves you and you love mommy too~**

 **~Shhh, sleep little baby sleep little one~**

 **~You are protected and mommy won't let you go~**

Judy felt her eyes grow heavy as she fell asleep, sucking on her binkie...so soothing...

* * *

 **(1) - A smiling bunny face diaper**

 **(2) - She tried to keep sucking on it to avoid being fed.**

 **(3) - Self explanatory. Waste of diapers if used in a bath.**

 **(4) - Kept her from accidentally gulping down soapy water.**


	4. Judy's patronizing second day

(Bellwether's POV)

"That's a good baby bunny. Eat your mashed carrots, you'll be big and healthy bunny~"I said as I finally got Judy to stop playing with her food, the old airplane trick works on them every time. Whew whee, I knew taking care of a baby, much less a baby bunny was going to be hard work. But I'm sure I'm treating my baby bunny just right, it's hard to believe she used to be an adult before my plan succeeded, Nick Wilde was still MIA at the ZPD. I soon got Judy out of her high chair then burped her before I gave her a baby bottle to suck on, Judy Hopps, one of the best of the ZPD, reduced to a simple baby with needs.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

(Third Person View)

Judy slowly opened her eyes still sucking on her pacifier what happened yesterday it had to be-She went wide eyed before her pupils looked down to her cocoon blanky. Ok, so maybe it wasn't a dream at least it wasn't wor-she smelt herself, she didn't...she couldn't have...she sniffed. It was, she soiled herself, in her sleep...

She spit out her pacifier and it was forced back in before she could say something, "Did Mommy's little bunny princess enjoy her wittle nappy wappy?" cooed the familiar voice on the recorder. It's official, she hated the voice, she hated this situation, she hated this diaper, and she hates the way she is being treated, she took out her binkie(1) in order to shout something.

"I don't know nor care who you are! But I am NOT staying here! I am NOT a baby! I'm a-" a bottle full of milk had found itself into Judy's mouth forcing her to drink it. She hates to admit it, but it was tasty...No! Why is she thinking this way! she's an adult dahm it! Not a baby! Whomever that voice is wants to break her fat chance, all she had to do was-

"Time for changey time!" the voice gushed causing Judy to go wide eyed and gulp the milk down as she was put on the changing table again. She began to kick against the hands and tried to thrash as her diaper was unstrapped and she was being cleaned. Unfortunately she was being a bad girl and before she got a new diaper on thanks to machine, she was spanked HARD causing her to muffle a cry into her pacifier, tears flowed down her face, her butt was becoming sore before she knew it. Were she still adult sized, this wouldn't have affected her as much, but due to her new small size it actually hurt her physically. As soon as the spankings stopped Judy let out a sniffle as the new diaper was already on, Why did it hurt so much? Why? She was an adult! She trained at the police academy! She solved the night howler case with Nick! She-

"Play time!" gushed the voice recording as Judy was lowered into the play pen. She could see her toys from before were still stacked like that, perfect she just needed to get on it and jump up and she should be free, she began to walk or waddle while in this diaper towards it, trying to fight against the soreness from her spanking. She nearly tumbled but caught herself, she began to climb up the small platforms she had made with the blocks, escape was in her reach, when she got to the top of the dollhouse she jumped over the pen and looked triumphant. Now all she had yo do was find the exit-

"Oh no little baby bunny. You don't want to get lost on the big bad city." The hands picked up Judy and put her back into the play pen, dropping her in her diapered ass, she cringed still feeling sore. "Please stay in the play pen or else I will have to bring out the naughty hand(2)." said the recording. Ok, NOW Judy was pissed, her chance of escape, gone. She threw her pacifier on the ground and began to throw a temper tantrum, angrily kicking down blocks with her tiny bunny feet and throwing plushies screaming her little head off, her screaming echo'd throughout the facility.

"Are you hungry again little baby bunny?" asked the voice which instantly caused Judy to stop screaming, She felt her tummy rumble in hunger but she tried to ignore continuing to angrily stomp about, she didn't stop until she was forced to hold her legs together and began to tremble. Oh no, she had to use the bathroom again! Hold it in just hold it in! Just-Judy felt her diaper get soggy again and the back of it got larger, she was blushing, she then let out a scream before crying.

"This isn't fair! It's not fair!" Judy began to sob and cry as she sat down and felt the diaper squish.

"Diapie changing time." said the voice recording. The hands grabbed Judy and began to take off her diaper while she still cried, the pacifier was placed into the mouth and she cried while sucking on it. The strange liquid was injected inside of her again, making her bladder and bowels feel even worse than before.

"Shhhh..." came the voice from the recording, "You're mommies little baby and you're cranky~."

"nnnnt cmky" she cried through her pacifier.

"Mommy know how much of a big stwong girl you awe. Mommy wuvs you." said the recording.

 _'I am not a baby! why am I acting like this? Why is that voice familiar!? I already have a family in Bunnyburrow!'_ She shouted mentally as she was cleaned and the hands put her in a new diaper.

"See that wasn't so hawd was it?" The recording cooes.

Judy only sniffed as she sucked her pacifier, how much longer does she have to suffer through this torture? She trained as a police officer, she faced tougher stuff then this, she solved the missing mammal case with Nick for crying out loud! She couldn't give up, she can't let whomever is doing this to her win! She-

"Cartoon time!" gushed the recording before Judy was forcefully picked up and deposited onto a baby chair in front of a TV and was being forced to watch. It was a cartoon with 2 baby bunnies, a baby yellow bird, a baby tazmanian devil, a baby black duck, and a black and white cat(3). Apparently it was an episode on the bathroom, which not only felt patronizing to her, but embarrassing since whatever was constantly injected in her keep making her lose control over her bladder and bowels.

Judy tried to ignore it while sucking her pacifier, she still had tears going down her eyes, she just wanted this to end. This has to be sleep paralysis! Yeah that's it! None of this is actually real and she'll wake up with Nick tied somewhere then they both would kick criminal butt. She closed her eyes and tried to focus as the TV was still on...

When she opened her eyes, here fears were confirmed, she let out a scream and thrashed in the chair. She spat out her pacifier and rapidly struggled even harder in the chair, she just had to keep reminding herself she was an adult who was forced into this situation, no way was whomever behind this going to break her. She just had to keep struggling and struggling against the binds. She WILL be free,she WILL get back to the ZPD, report this whole thing, and hopefully forget about it and take a long and hot shower. Once she found out that the show was over, her tummy growled hard, she needed to eat. She tried to ignore it but the hunger pains began to cause some pain causing her to cry, Sucking on her pacifier wasn't helping at all.

"Lunchie time!" gushed the voice recording as Judy was soon brought out of the chair and into the high chair from before. On her high chair were baby carrots and carrot mush and for a drink was a bottle of carrot juice, against her better judgement she opened her mouth for the "airplane" spoon to dive into her mouth with the mush before she went and nibbled on the baby carrots. Anything was good to her at the moment for her upset stomach, patronizing as this all it she was hungry, so she has to pull through with this. By the time she was done she didn't realize how much of a mess she made until the voice said it.

"Bathy waffy time." the voice gushed as Judy was stripped down and placed in a bubble bath at just the right temperature. She forgot to put in her pacifier so she tried to suck on one of the carrot toys-No! she was an adult! she didn't need to suck anything! She-The pacifier was thankfully placed into her mouth and she began to suck on it and the thoughts went away. She was being washed up and was soon dried off then wrapped in a blanket cocoon again and placed in the crib, she tried to struggle but the bindings were harder this time, she tried to spit out the pacifier but it was put back into her mouth because of the mechanical hands. The music then began to play in her ears, that slow...hypnotizing...lullaby...tune...

 **~You are an angel, a sweet baby bunny~**

 **~Mommy will take care of you, my sweet baby bunny~**

 **~You are mommy's little princess, nobody else's~**

 **~Forget yourself, forget everything, Listen to mommy~**

 **~Mommy knows best, yes she does~."**

* * *

 **(1) - the first time she spit it out it was forced back in, she took it out herself this time so the hands didn't force it back in.**

 **(2) - Naughty Hand, or as it's not usually said, the hand to deliver spankings.**

 **(3) - Baby Looney Toons, loved the show.**


	5. Judy's agonizing third day

_(Bellwether's pov)_

I walked out of the home I was in with Judy in a stroller, the sun was beating down on the city, as per usual. I managed to falsify convincing documents thanks to Doug, Woolter, and Jesse. Documents on who I was, a fake name, date of birth, etc. I was a free woman pretty much I may be small but I am smart, I even had them do some doctoring on some documents like making a new profile for Judy, last name was changed to Weatherbell. The documents for Judy basically were adoption papers and all that jazz, as for Judy's profile...well hehe..we keep it locked up so nobody can find it. Little Judy Weatherbell, my new daughter, and former enemy, I chuckled as she she held her rattle tightly.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

(Judy's POV)

I felt calm when I woke up, I smelt myself and my ears flopped while internally groaning, This is so embarrassing...I realized the hypnotic music was still being played in her ears. I struggled against my cocoon blanket. Thankfully I didn't need to struggle for long because I had successfully opened it, I was NOT staying in this place, I'll get out of here if it's the last thing I do. I spat out my pacifier when I made sure there were no mechanical hands to grab it and force it back into my mouth. Unfortunately, I forgot to take into account my hunger this morning, the hunger pains began to catch up with me. It didn't matter how long I tried to wait it off, the smell was bad and I was stuck in the diaper, the combination of uncomfortableness in the diaper and my hunger cause me to begin crying. I didn't know why I was crying but I was, none of this was fair, I've been a good bunny my whole life!

"Now now little baby bunny mommy is here." said the voice as I was gently lifted up from the crib and placed on the changing table, I continued crying and crying until a bottle of milk was put into my mouth, I sucked the rubber nipple hard and fast as I was changed. I was so hungry I didn't care I was fed like a baby, I needed SOMETHING inside of my belly, I felt another prick in my body as the strange serum was injected inside of me. Ugh, I hope this is just temporary, I do NOT want to be diaper dependant my whole life! I'm a fricken adult for crying out loud! I knew if I tried to struggle I'd get punished, once I felt my diaper was done changing I was taken to a clothing section and was forced into a mini dress for baby bunnies, I stared at my baby sized figure in the mirror. This...was me?

I continued to stare with my bottle in my mouth at a large bow on my head, the dress had a smiling bunny on it, I only stared at myself for what felt like an eternity, my dress covering the top part of my diaper. That's it, I didn't care anymore I'm busting out of here today. I don't care if I get punished, I am NOT staying here, EVER. I was then picked up and put back into the play pen as I angrily sucked on my bottle...wait, mechanical hands...they can wash me without short circuiting but...what happens if they are doused in milk? There was an idea, a sense of hope, now I just got to stop drinking from the bottle...huh?

"does my baby bunny want a little rattle to pway with?" cooed the voice to me. I stared at it awestruck, so awestruck my mouth was off of the rubber nipple as my head on autopilot watched it, as if I had no control over my hand, I reached for it. "Be a good girl today and you'll have a new rattle to pway wif." the voice cooed at me before it was taken away. I shook my head when the rattle was gone what the heck was that?! Oh PLEASE don't tell me it's happening already! I desperately looked around the play pen and saw the blocks and doll house I tried climbing up before, no time like the present to try again. I slowly began to build the blocks again until the roof of the doll house was connected by the block, I jumped onto the small platforms I made and soon made it onto the doll house where I attempted another jump. Success. I had gotten out of the play pen, once again I just had to find the exit, get out of these stupid baby clothes and then-I tripped onto the ground ouch, why the hell did that hurt me? I went wide eyed when I saw a screw had cut part of one of my fingers, the moment I saw blood I couldn't control myself, I cried.

"Oh did baby bunny get a boo boo?" asked the recording as the mechanical hands grabbed me and cradled me, I sniffed before crying again as medicine was applied to my "boo boo" then a bandage was put on, "All better little bunny." Gushed the voice before I was forced back into the play pen, I grumbled then grabbed my bottle and began sucking it again, I looked at my cut and almost teared up by how much it hurt. Time seemed to move by really fast, fast enough that I didn't realize it because I was lifted up from the play pen with my empty bottle-Oh shit I forgot about my plan!

I was lowered onto the ground as the hands put my pacifier into my mouth, I was so powerless in this situation, powerless. Cuts like these should be nothing to me, but...this is something, and it hurt...ugh, I just want to escape and live my life again is THAT so much to ask? No doubt the ZPD already sent out a search party for me or Nick is probably looking for me...I hope. I gulped fearing the worst possibility I was soon put into what I assumed was one of those baby apparatus's which stops a baby from going anywhere...fan-fucking-tastic...as if this couldn't get any more humiliating. I sighed to myself as I was forced to watch cartoons again.

I'll have to admit it was pretty good though, I like the talking socks and hat, the tune was pretty catchy as well. _"~one little hat taken off the head, add 2 socks before you go to bed~"_ I sang mentally before shaking my head, get a grip! That stuff is for babies! I'm an adult not a baby! No matter how many times I'm stuck in this place! I-Stopped thinking when I heard the rattle again I just stared at it curi-No! I'm NOT a baby! I don't care about a stupid rattle! I don't care about-I felt my pacifier drop out of my mouse while staring at the rattle I didn't know how to react in this situation, they didn't have "What to do when you find yourself in a patronizing or baby situation" back in the police academy.

I reached for the rattle without even thinking and it was slowly being handed toward me, but the hand holding it took it away at the last second, T-That's not fair! I'm a good girl! I deserve a rattle I-NO NO NO NO NO! Stop it! Stop thinking of the stupid rattle! How many times do I have to keep reminding myself I'm an adult with the age group of a baby. I closed my eyes when the pacifier was back in my mouth and I had nothing else to do when the cartoon ended.

I didn't know how long it's been but I woke up sometime later to the smell of my diaper...oh sweet cheese and crackers...I heard the hands grab for me and pull me up to changed me, I didn't even bother to fight but I started to thrash when another injection happened. If this keeps up, I'm gonna be diaper dependant forever, and I don't want that. I accidentally kicked one of the hands as the diaper was off, uh oh, I braced for impact before I felt the stinging sensation on my ass again, it hurt like hell. I did the only thing I was able to do, I began to cry and sob, I felt my pacifier get forced back into my mouth to prevent me from screaming. Tears fell down my eyes as the spanking continued, the voice I keep hearing spoke up as a hand took my pacifier away, spoke up again.

"Naughty babies don't hurt their care takers sweet heart~" the voice sang before some cards came up from the ground and the hands took them and held them in front of me.

"Be a good baby and read the words sweet heart~" the voice sang.

"I-I'm just a baby! I-I am safe with mommy!" I cried out with tears down my face while reading the cards. Why was I saying this? Yes, it was hurting but-HURK!

"I-I won't disobey mommy ever again!" I cried as my ass was slapped again causing me to cry harder.

"I'M A HELPLESS BABY BUNNY WHO LISTENS TO MOMMY!" I cried as the spanking relented finally. My ass...oh sweet cheese and crackers my ass...

"See sweety? that wasn't so hard was it?" Asked the voice while I was still sobbing. I heard a familiar shake, w-was it...I felt my pacifier enter my mouth again before looking up it was the rattle. I sniffed as the tears came down still as I finally got my hands on the rattle and began to shake it. I held my rattle tightly and never let it go, I'm a good girl mommy...I'm a good girl...I shook my rattle again. I felt the spot light(1) was the only thing lit above me. I felt the hands take me back to my crib and feed me my bottle. I-I'm still an adult! I-I'm not a baby!

As soon as I had finished my milk, I was wrapped in my blanket cocoon again, and my rattle was taken away from me. I began to cry before the usual music turned on in my ears with headphones the mechanical hands places on my ears...so soothing...so...nice...so...familiar...voice...

 **~You're my baby, my sweet little baby~**

 **~Mommy loves you, oh yes she does~**

 **~Listen to mommy, she is never wrong~**

 **~That is why she's singing to you this song~**

 **~Disobey mommy and you'll get hurt~**

 **~You love mommy, with all your heart~**

I...smiled while sucking my pacifier...tomorrow is another day...

* * *

 **Just...wow...w-what kind of monster am I for writing this. This chapter...hurt me mentally to write...I feel like I cringed while writing this...uh...if you made it to the end of this chapter I'm...sorry...for what I done** **...I'm gonna...go lye down...this is just...dark...**

 **(1) - a light is above judy at all times, not only to remind her she's all alone, but she is helpless...**


	6. Judy's frightening fourth day

_(Bellwether's POV)_

I walked through Sahara Square with my stroller and baby. Oh that is right I never mentioned my new name yet since I had falsified documents, just call me Dusk weatherbell, a simple sheep from far away. As I was walking and judy continued to shake her rattle, we passed by a toy store and Judy shook her rattle at it, I took this as a sign that my baby bunny wanted a new toy so I walked inside of the shop.

"Welcome to the baby toy store, where all your needs for babies are met." said a kangaroo who's child poked out of her pouch sucking on a pacifier.

"My baby bunny wants a toy, have any in stock?" I asked before she nodded and began to take me to the back.

* * *

 _(flashback)_

(Judy's POV)

I bolted upright from the nightmare I had and tore off the headphones, I unconsciously grabbed my rattle then looked around the dark room in my crib, it was eerily quiet. T-This could finally be my chance, I just had to-Oh sweet cheese and crackers-I felt my diaper soggy and squishy again, why now of all times? I didn't even feel like using the bathroom while asleep! I tried my hardest to ignore it and try to climb up the crib with my blanky again without my pacifier, I fucking hate that thing.

Unfortunately, the added weight to my diaper caused me to fall and feel more squishing, I began to cry loudly without even thinking but the mechanical hands never showed up to change me. Ok what the hell?! Where are they?! T-This diaper is really uncomfortable! I continued to cry before unconsciously, I began to suck my paw as tears flowed down my face. WHERE ARE THEY! I NEED TO BE CHANGED! I CAN'T DO THIS MYSELF-wait...what the hell am I thinking? I can do this myself. This place is starting to get to me! I have another chance to get out of here! I began to work my fingers on the diaper straps and fiddled with them for a bit, took longer then expected but I did it, I finally had it off. I felt the breeze against my nethers but I didn't care, I left the diaper behind and used my blanky again, when I was just above the bars I looked down at the crib where my pacifier, rattle and used diaper laid.

"Finally! no more baby stuff! I just need to find the exit and I should finally be able to escape and report what has been going on." I said happily. I need a ton of therapy just to get over all this trauma I am experiencing. I was a brave bunny! I could do this! There is nothing to be afraid of! I am a proud officer of the ZPD! I solved the missing mammal case and the night howlers! I just had to keep reminding myself that and those stupid baby thoughts won't poison my psyche. It felt great to stand on my legs again, My ass is still dirty but I didn't care, I can take a shower when I escape. This place was so pitch black and that spotlight wasn't on me so that was good, but wait, what was that sound?

I shook a bit realizing I was afraid of nothing, my mind was playing tricks on me I know it was, it was just a stupid growl recording. I chuckled to myself as I continued to move in darkness, wait what the-OH SWEET CHEESE AND CRACKERS NO! I saw what appeared to be a savage fox growl and close in on me in the darkness, I couldn't get a clear look but those predatory eyes said it all. I screamed at the top of my lungs before I fled in a random direction, I yelped seeing a few more fox eyes in the darkness, the first pair began to move up towards me, nose twitched. I was a cop I could hold my own! I took a stance when-oh no! Please not yet! Why now? I closed my legs together trying to fight it. Don't do it Judy! Don't do it! Don-

I cried out as I pissed myself, feeling the warm liquid down my legs and wetting the ground, what's worse is I shit on the ground. Without even thinking, I cried and cried before the spotlight hit me again the "savage foxes" turned out to be just lights attached to plushies. I heard that voice, that...That torturous voice say to me.

"My poor little baby, you see what happens if you leave your crib without mommy?" the voice asked as I was picked up then taken to the changing table where I sucked my thumb because I didn't have my pacifier. I was still in tears from how scary the experience was, as the hands cleaned and changed me then put me in a new diaper. I was put back in the crib and the hands grabbed the used diaper to throw it away, thankfully the hand put the binkie back into my mouth which I sucked, I grabbed for the rattle but it was taken away. That wasn't fair! that was my rattle, MY RATTLE! I wanted to play with it! I deserved it yesterday! I angrily bounced up to try and grab it but I couldn't jump high enough no matter how hard I tried. Why did the voice take away my rattle! WHY! WHY-W-What? I-I don't care about the rattle I-I only care about getting out of here. I almost lost myself again over some stupid rattle. I-

"You will get your rattle back at the end of the day sweetie, just be a good girl for mommy ok? I'll even get you a special treat~" the voice sang to me, this caused my ears to perk up. Special treat? What kind? I want it!

"Be a good girl today and listen to mommy and she promises she'll give you something special." The voice said. I smiled as I was picked up by the hands and brought to the play pen again and was fed a milk bottle(1), I stopped wondering what this milk was and why it tasted so good as my stomach began to fill while I looked around. I saw some plushies in the play pen, I waddled over to them and saw a fox plushie which I went to pick up but I remembered what happened a few minutes ago and stopped myself before waddling towards a sheep plushie and picked it up. Wait...Why am I picking up this plushie? for that matter why am I picking up a sheep plushie of all things? I threw the sheep plushie on the ground and went to grab the fox but my body froze up. What? come on! Just grab the plushie! It's too help remind me of Nick Wilde! My partner! I tried to grab the fox plushie but my body refused and as if on autopilot, grabbed the sheep plushie and hugged it. No! No! NO! I was supposed to grab the fox plushie! why am I hugging the sheep plushie!? Even though it as soft...and fluffy...and innocent...GAH! dahm these infantile thoughts!

I gasped as the other plushies were taken away after I held the sheep plushie I wanted to reach for the fox plushie but it got taken away with the rest of them. Oh no! NICK! COME BACK! Please! I felt my eyes water as I landed on my ass then began to cry loudly.

"NOT FAIR! NOT FAIR! NICK! I WANT NICK!" I cried hearing my speech pattern before gasping internally. M-My voice. N-Not my voice.

"WANT NICK! WANT NICK!" I cried and whined before doing something I did NOT want to do. I got on my stomach and hit my legs and feet against the ground in a temper tantrum, w-was I acting like a brat oh no, if I act like a brat then-

I was picked up by the hands causing me to grab and grip the plushie of the sheep hard as my diaper was down and the hands prepared to deliver punishment causing me to spit out my bottle, "NO! OW OW OW! I'LL BE GOOD MOMMY! I'LL BE A GOOD LITTLE GIRL! WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I cried as my ass was spanked.

"JUDY PROMISES SHE WON'T BE BAD ANYMORE MOMMY! PLEASE STOP! JUDY WILL BE A GOOD GIRL! JUDY PROMISES!" I whined before sniffling and gripping the sheep plushie tightly for comfort. W-What was that just now? I-Did I actually...just say that?! W-What's wrong with me?! Ow...my ass...Wait what are the hands doing? are they...no...oh sweet cheese and crackers no, not those cards again!

"Read sweety~" the voice sang. I wanted to decline, I didn't want to say anything b-but those spankings, I-I'm a good girl mommy I am-No stop! thinking I-Please no more spankies for little Judy-No! Shut up shut up! Shut-

"I am a helpless baby bunny." I read the card sniffing. oh sweet cheese and crackers No! Stop! I can't-

"I am safe with Mommy, Mommy knows what's best for me." I said as I tried to stop myself from saying these things but failing. Gah! Stop it PLEASE! This isn't you Judy! you aren't a baby who's in need of-

"I am mommy's little princess, I am a helpless baby bunny who needs her guidance." I continued to read. Why can't I stop! T-This is an outrage I can't-

"Mommy's word is final, Mommy will take care of me, Mommy will raise me to be a good little bunny." I read. Ok NOW I hate this. I hate this with everything I-

"If I do something wrong. Mommy has the right to punish me for being disobedient." I read. Oh come on! I'm a police officer! I only answer to chief Bogo for reports! Whomever this mommy is is not mine! she never was, and most certainly she isn't-I went wide eyed when I saw the name on the next card.

"Mommy Dawn Bell-" I force myself to shut up. D-DAWN BELLWETHER?! S-SHE'S BEHIND THIS?! OH NO! I CAN'T FINISH THIS CARD I-stopped when I heard the rattle shake. I looked up wide eyed, M-My rattle! I-I missed it! I-No! Stop it! Don't let it distract you-

"Mommy Dawn Bellwether knows what's best for me. I won't disobey her or else she will punish me with spankings. I am a helpless bunny who needs her guidance. Mommy Bellwether, I love you..." I blurted out without even realizing it. NO! TAKE IT BACK! TAKE IT-I stopped instantly hearing the rattle. I went wide eyed when it was handed back to me. I stared at it and gave it a shake, Rattle...I...I'm glad you are back. Please don't leave me again, I won't let mommy Bellwether take you away-She's not my mommy-er, Mom!-Mommy knows what's best for me...

I was soon lifted up and was sat on a high chair again, I obediently ate my mashed carrots like a good little baby. After that I was brought to the chair for cartoons, I got to keep my rattle the entire time which I was proud with, please rattle don't leave me. I still held the sheep plushie with my other small hand without even thinking I looked at it and said, "Mommy Bellwether..." then ended up hugging it. I-I'm still an adult! N-Not a baby! I-I'm still an adult! This is ridiculous! I'm not gonna break! I'm not gonna break! I'm still-EEP! I saw the hands slap a blanket to clean it. I-I'm a good baby please don't hurt me mommy. Please! I hugged my sheep plushie tightly.

How much longer...how much longer can I hold off...I'm starting to lose myself...please...help...me...

* * *

 **No comment...just...what the hell...am I doing...**

 **(1) - Pacifier was taken out for her to drink the bottle.**


	7. Judy's broken fifth day

_(Bellwether's pov)_

I brung my baby bunny out of the store with a new carrot toy while she sucked on. She wanted to suck on it instead of her pacifier so I thought why not, I thankfully made sure that it was able to withstand a bunny's bite. My clothes were nothing special, a hard hat and green clothes, but I did get a change of glasses so I wouldn't be realized by any body. Far as everyone I meet is concerned I am just a new resident to Zootopia with an adopted baby. I heard sirens going off and gulped seeing police cars pass by before trying to continue my way, I recently got a new job as maintenance in the city hall, Ironically enough. Nobody at all has suspected me yet, nor recognized me, everyone seemed to be too busy to care thankfully. I pushed Judy Weatherbelle, my daughter, in the stroller while walking. My associates are busy in a new lab, designing a Night Howler serum which bypasses the antidote, I know they will manage somehow while staying under the radar. Until then I am going to have to lay low. My name was changed to Dusk Weatherbelle by the way.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _(Judy's POV)_

I woke crying despite sucking on my pacifier, I had a nightmare about being spanked again, I'm a good girl. The hands picked me up again and I was unwrapped before being placed on the changing table. I held my sheep plush carefully, she was my only friend, she and rattle...wait rattle! I began to cry once I was cleaned and injected, I probably lost full control over my bladder and bowels by now because I started to piss and shit myself without even realizing it. I was soon given my baby bottle full of milk to drink again, first my milk, then my rattle, I felt myself become cradled in the mechanical arms as the voice of Mommy Bellwether began to sing her lullaby to me. Without realizing it I drifted off to sleep again mommy bellwether...mommy...I...love...y-WOH WOH WOH! HOLD UP! I widened my eyes while cradled and tried to get off. these arms were keeping a firm grip on me.

What the hell is going on! I-EEP! I heard the sound of a slap causing me to hold tightly to my sheep plushie as I was soon deposited into the play pen. I looked up at the hands as they place my pacifier back in my mouth and I happily began to suck on it. I waddled toward the doll house and got a better look, there were 2 cute dolls, a mommy and a daddy. The mommy was a bunny and daddy was a-NICK! I stared at the fox figurine before dropping the sheep plushie and grabbing for it. I held it up then held onto it tightly, I felt my eyes water, oh nick...what's going to happen to me...I didn't have pockets(1) so with no other recourse, I dropped it into my diaper.

please don't piss or shit...PLEASE don't piss or shit...I begged myself as I began to move the doll house. I wasn't broken yet, Dawn Bellwether hasn't-I felt myself picked up by the hands as they brought me to my high chair-Gah! I'm not done just-I heard my rattle which caused me to stop. Rattle! I just realized I wasn't holding my sheep plushie.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I cried at the chair, "Mommy plushie!" I continued to cry like the baby I was. I'm just a helpless little baby- No! Stop thinking that! STOP THINKING THAT! I gotta get out of this. LET ME OUT! I began to thrash against the chair I was so close I just had to-the moment the plushie was placed back in my hands I stopped instantly. Mommy's plushie! I saw an airplane coming to me so I opened my mouth and chewed on the mashes carrots. Yummy! I soon put my binkie back into my mouth and sucked on it. I was handed the rattle as well, now I had mommy's toy and rattle, I began to shake it. As soon as I was done eating and was burped, the machine took me to the cloth changing section, I had a small bow on both of my ears. I was then placed into a onsie meant for baby bunnies like me, aren't I just adorable? I admired myself in the mirror. I noticed a small tiara was placed on my head while wearing the onsie, a crown...a princess...Me, a princess! I giggled happily. Mommy's little princess that's what I a- DO NOT FINISH THAT SENTENCE! I shook my head before reaching down into my diaper and pulling out the fox toy from my diaper. Nick please find me...I don't know how much longer I can take this...please...

I was about to place the toy back into my diaper when my arm was grabbed, NO! NICK! I watched in horror as the hands took the toy away, "ah ah ahhhh, My baby is afraid of foxes remember~?" I heard bellwether's voice as I tried to reach for the fox toy.

"NICK! WANT NICK!" I shouted struggling against the grip.

"Sorry honey but foxes are too scary for you. Bunnies and foxes don't get along. Foxes will devour helpless bunnies just like you." Bellwether told me, I couldn't tell if she was smirking or not.

"NO! Want nick! Hate Bellwever! Have mommy already!" I cried as I continued to struggle. I need to continue to be defiant, I am an adult, I have to keep reminding myself that. Nick will come sooner or later, I just know it...right?

"Insolent child. You dare disrespect your mommy?" I heard her say in rage. Oh No! I managed to struggle hard enough to get out of the grip and using my speed, or at least the speed I had while as a kit, I headbutt the hand holding onto the fox figurine and grabbed it. I stashed it into my diaper again and began to waddle fast away from the hands, using my police knowledge to get out of bindings such as this, I was not staying here! l waddled as fast as I could I was almost to the exit, I just had to-I felt sluggish-No no no no! not now! Not when I'm so close! Oh sweet cheese and crackers no! My diaper felt heavy as I face planted on the ground. The exit was right there, I just had to crawl and I'll make it, I ignored the pain I felt from the small fall and began to crawl, almost there! I'm almost to freedom! I could see it now! I-

My diaper was grabbed as I was slowly pulled back. NOOOOOOOOO! I tried my hardest to crawl against the hand's grip but I couldn't go fast enough as I was pulled back. I was so close! this isn't fair! IT'S NOT FAIR! WHY! I began to cry. it's not fair! I'm an adult! IT'S NOT FAIR!-I began to cry and cry. I gulped when I heard some slapping, mommy no! I felt my self get changed as I sucked on my pacifier I'm a good baby mommy! please believe me! I am!-No! No I'm not! I can't let bellwether win I-OW! I cried as I felt my ass get paddled after being cleaned.

"Read the cards sweety~" said Bellwether's voice as I began to cry from the spanking.

"I'M A HELPLESS BABY BUNNY!" I shouted crying with each slap-I can't take it anymore! Please just make the spankings stop PLEASE-

"I AM MOMMY'S LITTLE PRINCESS AND I WILL ONLY LISTEN TO HER!" I cried. My ass...oh sweet cheese and crackers my ass...it hurts.

"MOMMY KNOWS WHAT'S BEST MORE ME. I WON'T DISOBEY HER OR ELSE I'LL BE IN TROUBLE!" I shouted while crying in defeat. It's no use...losing myself...Nick...I'm...sorry...

"MOMMY BELLWETHER WILL TAKE CARE OF ME! I AM A HELPLESS BABY BUNNY WHO NEEDS HER GUIDENCE. PLEASE MOMMY! I WON'T BE A BAD GIRL ANYMORE. I'LL BE A GOOD BABY FROM NOW ON! PLEASE STOP THE SPANKIES! PWEASE STOP THEM!" I cried out in defeat as I felt my mind degrade. I-I-I am just a baby bunny all alone in this world...B-Bellwether is...m-my mommy and she...She will take care of me...I sniffed as I sucked on my pacifier and was given back my sheep plushie which I hugged. I'll be a good baby mommy. I'll be a good baby...please no more spankies...I'll be a good girl for now on...

Tears still flowed from my face as I held my plushie tightly and never let it go. Nick never came to save me...nobody came to save me...I really am just a...dumb baby bunny...a...baby bunny who needs to be taken care of...the hands stopped spanking and put me back in my crib still crying and I began to suck my paw

I hugged my sheep plushie even tighter. I'm such a useless bunny...

Useless...

Alone...

Need to be taken care of...

By somebody...

Anybody...

Mommy...

Please take care of me mommy...

I'm a good girl...

a good baby...

Bellwether...

Please...

Mercy...

I fell asleep sucking my binkie...tomorrow is another day...mommy bellwether...will care for me...

* * *

 **Ok so...I meant for this to be easy going but this happened...and it costed me a bit of insanity in the process...just, I'm sorry Judy. Please forgive me for putting you through this hell.**


	8. Bellwether's new daughter

_(Bellwether's pov)_

Just a little twist here and...done. Whew, that was harder than I thought, I closed the panel of circuitry and reactivated the systems, once they turned on I rescrewed the panel shut. I reached into my bag and took out some carrot juice in a bottle which I gave to my daughter, the sound of her cooing and baby babble made me smile, I know how much she loves that plushie of me. Still, this victory felt...empty for some reason...ah well. I opened part of my shirt so my baby can suck my milk, my sheep breast milk(1), which was what was fed to her during her time in the correctional facility.

* * *

 _(flashback)_

 _(Judy's pov)_

I woke up while listening to mommy's little song, I loved it. I was still wrapped in my little cocoon as my eyes fully opened to reveal mommy bellwether, I felt her pick me up while still in my cocoon, I babbled happily which caused her to smile. She hugged me and I felt safe, safe from the world safe in her arms, the hands seemed to have been deactivated.

she heard my little tummy rumble so she did nothing I was half expecting. She pulled down the collar of her suit and her breast showed itself, I latched onto a nipple and began to suck, mommy's milk tasted familiar...is this what I was being fed the whole time? I continued to suck the nipple as mommy said I was a good girl. While I sucked I made sure not to hurt mommy's nipple with my teeth.

* * *

 _(Bellwether's pov)_

Success. She's been fully corrected. I felt her suck on my nipple as I cradled her in my arms, finally, my revenge is achieved. But what now? Where do I go after this? He he, finally you should mention that. While I had Judy trapped in here, I went and ordered Woolter and Jesse to begin forging some false documents. Name, date of birth, etc. I'm already a criminal so it doesn't matter what I do, this is really the only way I can come back legally in Zootopia since everybody knows about my prison break.

I walked while breast feeding Judy until I found Woolter and Jesse still forging, "Bellwether, it will take a bit more time we can finish these documents. You said you wanted forged paper about Judy as well right?" asked Jesse.

"Exactly. I need to make sure nobody realizes it's me. I need to be completely off the hook and unable to be found. Hiding in plain sight if you want to get technical." I explained as my kit continued to drink from my breasts.

"Do you have a place in mind to settle once we are done with the forging?" asked Woolter.

"Yes. Savannah Central." I said to him in confirmation.

"But what of right now?" asked Jesse.

"I'll take care of her. Like a proper mother would do for their little baby. Isn't that right Judy?" I asked my kit as she continued to be fed, "Tell Doug to begin working on a night howler serum that will be immune to it's antidote." I commanded.

"Yes mam." said Woolter. I heard Judy coo a bit and look up at me with her large bunny eyes. How sweet~.

"~Hush little baby, don't say a word. mommy's gonna buy you carrot hoard~." I began to sing which caused Judy to stop sucking. I soon put her pacifier back in her mouth as I continued to sing and cradle my kit. I smiled seeing her little eyes begin to close as she sucked on her pacifier. Once Judy was fully asleep, and knowing sometime soon she's going to soil herself again, I took her to a changing table and waited. Once I was sure she did her buisness, I unstrapped her diaper then threw it away, I then began to strap a new diaper on her. There we go perfect baby!

I soon sat on a chair and rocked it. My little princess, Judy Weatherbelle...Welcome home.

* * *

 **Awww, short and sweet like it should be. I hope everybody who managed to get past the last 3 chapters likes this. I considsr it an apology to myself and my viewers.**

 **(1) - Yes, Bellwether has been feeding Judy her breast milk from the bottle. It's surprising where lactation pills can exist.**


	9. Exposition on Bellwether's plan

_(bellwether's pov)_

Once I added the finishing touches on the system, I pushed Judy in her stroller toward the exit of city hall, all too soon did I smell her. "Changie time." I said to her as I headed toward the bathroom she was playfully kicking as I took care of the diaper on the changing table. I cleaned her before adding the powder then putting a new diaper on her, I got out the carrot juice I had saved before in a bottle, then gave it to her and she began to drink it happily. I hugged her in assurance then headed out of the bathroom and put her back into her stroller. As I was pushing her, I could have sworn a heard a whistle from somebody, I didn't bother to look behind and scold whomever it was who probably thinks I'm a MILF. (1)

 _(Flashback)_

 _(Bellwether's POV)_

Another week has passed. My little kit has become very obedient now, she follows what I tell her, and trusts me. Woolter had told me all the documents were nearly done and just another day should do the trick. Doug explained that the Chemical mixing is almost finished (2). Jesse was almost done with the forged adoption papers, no doubt everyone will be suspicious if they decided to check the authenticity. I however was thinking how my life will go once this entire thing is over, once I am a free woman...Judy." I said to my kit as she was sucking on her pacifier while I cradled her, "You and me are gonna live together just fine. Just mother and daughter against this world." I gave her a kiss on the forehead and she let out a giggle.

"Bellwether, are you sure you'll be alright with these forgeries? All it'll take is one police examination and it's over." Woolter warned me.

"This is why the forgery needs to be flawless. If it is flawless." I said readjusting my glasses, "Then I'll be off the hook."

"But what about us?" asked Jesse.

"Sacrifices will have to be made..." I trailed off darkly.

"Sacrifices?" Jesse asked me.

"Yeah..." I said still trailing off.

"Are you saying you're going to kill us?" said Jesse with wide eyes.

"Oh hell no. By sacrifices, I mean going back to prison." I said scoffing.

"We escaped prison, why the hell would you want us to go back?" Woolter asked me.

"Simple. Throw off. If they re-capture you, there's no doubt they'll ask about me. That is why I illegally got that weasel to smuggle me these types of drugs." I said revealing 3 tablets.

"Tablets?" I heard Jesse ask.

"Yes. These tablets will erase your memories from these past weeks. You will take them after all the documents are finished." I explained.

"How do you know they work?" asked Woolter.

"I don't..." I admit.

"Tch." was all Woolter replied with.

"Did you forget that I'm the mastermind here? I won't let you get caught without forgetting all the information." I said.

"You want us to sacrifice ourselves just so you can get away scott free?" asked Jesse.

"Pretty much. But don't forget. you three still work under me." I reminded them. I heard them grumble before they went back to doctoring. I sniffed Judy, "Time for a diaper change." I said as I put her down onto the changing table. I unstrapped the diaper from her and took a baby wipe, I began to clean her before throwing the wipe and the used diaper in the garbage. I went to get a new diaper while she sucked on her pacifier, she kicked her little feet and made giggling sounds, it was cute. I got out a new diaper then applied the baby powder, then I-

I felt it, the stream of piss on my head, I looked down at Judy as she giggled at the display. Just great, now I need a dahm shower, I grabbed a paddle then slapped it. I watched Judy tense up instantly then cry, spitting her pacifier out in the process, I delivered the spanking to her.

"Bad girl." I said spanking her baby butt with the stick. she began to cry harder each time I connected the stick to her ass.

"MAMA! WAAAAAAAAAAAA! JUDY GOOD GIRL! PWEASE STOP SPANKIES! WAAAAAAA!" I heard her cry out. After a few more seconds, I finally relented, making sure her hind end was red.

"Promise me dear~" I sang to her. I used the baby powder on her before putting the diaper back onto her, she sniffled as I put the pacifier back into her mouth, I took her rattle and handed it to her. She was still in tears but stopped sobbing when she heard the rattle, she grabbed it and shook it, I then handed my sheep plushie back to her and she held onto it tightly. I put her back into the playpen, but not before using the mechanical hands adjust the playpen, moving things around so there was a few toys to teethe on if she loses her pacifier.

"Mommy doesn't like it if you pee on her head while she is changing you." I finished. I began to walk away from the playpen, I walked toward one of the bathrooms, it appeared that the company who used to own this place had employees that wanted to stay instead of heading home. I entered the shower, stripping off my clothes, then turned it on. The warm water felt just right against my wool, I felt the water trail down my small body, I was just thankful one was the right size. Judy...The girl who was a cop, the one who ruined my plans, Now just an infant.

 _"My daughter...if only you never met Nick Wilde in the first place...you would have fallen into my hands, we could have got to know each other better...Maybe even more than friends, I would have invited you to my house...I felt so lonely..."_ I thought to myself as I used the bar of soap to wash between my breasts.

 _"If you never met nick...and we ended up a couple...I would have treated you right...we would have been much more..."_ I felt my hoove travel down to my groin.

 _"We would have started with a kiss...then we would have dated...then one day we would have went to your place and-"_ I thought to myself before gasping as I began to rub my pussy.

 _"Yes...we would have made out, I would have licked your buck teeth, I would have embraced you tightly into a hug and never let you go."_ I moaned as I continued to rub my pussy.

 _"We would rub our breasts together and we'd lick each other's tongues, before you would lick down my body and end at my pussy..."_ I gasped as I felt the heat build up in my body, did I just go into heat? I was blushing hard as I continued go rub my pussy before pinching my clit.

 _"Yes~! Nibble on my little clit Judy!"_ I moaned while pinching my clit and groping one of my breasts with my free hoof.

 _"Suck my pussy Judy! Shove those buck teeth into my pussy!"_ I moaned louder as I stopped pinching and moved my hoove to my pussy and inserted one of my fingers.

 _"Oh Judy~! Lick me harder! let me cum! I want to cum inside of your mouth!"_ I moaned as I felt the heat build up.

 _"SO CLOSE! SO CLOSE! LICK ME HARDER JUDY! I WANT TO CUM IN YOUR LITTLE. BUNNY MOUTH!"_ I gasped loud as I viciously fingered myself and shoving my whole hoove inside.

"I'M CUMMING JUDY~!" I shouted as My pussy spasmed and i took my hoove out. My juice mixed with the water down the drain as I was still blushing. Why of all the times heat shows up, it had to show up now? ugh...I slowly began to get back up in the shower and slowly, while my legs trembled and my pussy leaked a bit, put on a towel to dry off. I made my way out of the bathroom, still blushing as I began to walk to the playpen. I can only hope this heat doesn't sabotage my plan...My new daughter is too young now to know what heat is.(3)

 **Meh, this was M rated so I wanted to add some bellwether masturbation. Almost all the flash backs are done, still open to suggestions on where to take the story next once all the flashbacks are done. Bellwether is a pretty strict mother isn't she?**

 **(1) - Mother I'd Like to Fuck for those who don't know.**

 **(2) - Chemicals for the new strain of Night Howlers**

 **(3) - Yes, Logically heat cycles would still exist in Zootopia and Judy was mentally broken to be just a baby, and age regressed to the point of infancy to her body.** **She will grow older again in due time.**


	10. Documents and the Night Howlers

(Bellwether's pov)

Whew. It took a while but I was finally done with the work for today. I smiled and packed up my tools, trust me when I say, I'm glad there were tools that were just the right size for me. The new security system was up and running, I also went and added a little spy functionality into the system, nobody will suspect that I will be keeping tabs on them.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

(Bellwether's pov)

It's been about a week now. Judy's gotten used to life as my baby daughter, she had her accidents here and there and almost disobeyed a few times, but she's been generally a nice baby. My little princess. I put her in her crib to sleep before talking with Woolter, "Documents should be done tomorrow, as well as the adoption papers, we just need to try and make sure they look legit." he told me.

"Good, my kit and I were getting fed up with waiting. Allow me to review the documents so everything is in the right order." I said to them.

"Right away." said Woolter as he and Jesse passed the documents to me.

"Name: Dusk Weatherbelle" I began to read, "Occupation: Mechanic and Programmer." I nodded after reading that remembering my skills on getting into the traffic cameras' and how I had helped with the security system before.

"Age: 26" yep sounds like me.

"Sex: F" right.

"Species: Sheep" obviously

"Next of kin: Judy Weatherbelle" I smiled at what is going to be my kit's new name. I looked over the rest of it before nodding, "This looks really good Woolter." I complimented.

"It was harder than you'd think you know." Woolter scratched his head after telling me that.

"Well whatever. As long as everything runs smoothly and we get results."

"We just need to forge adoption papers now." explained Jesse.

"Shouldn't be too long right?" I asked curiously.

"only a day if we are lucky, a full week if something holds us up." he said to me.

"Might as well accept it." I sighed as I went up to check on Doug, He seemed to be having trouble with the new serum.

"The distillation is easy, the chemical manipulation is the hard part." Doug explains.

"Chemical manipulation?" I asked.

"Yes. As of now, nothing about the chemicals have changed so it's still susceptible to the night howler antidote. Unless we can find something similar and combine the two to make it more powerful, the serum will be useless." he explained to me.

"Something like what?" I asked curiously.

"It will be a longshot but, adrenaline." He told me.

"Why adrenaline?" I asked confused.

"The night howlers have a chemical which drives a creature to be savage. Adrenaline causes increase in blood circulation, breathing, carbohydrate metabolism and preparing muscles for exertion." He explained.

"what are you getting at?" I asked curiously.

"Simple. If I can somehow mix the chemicals of adrenaline and the night howlers together..." He began which I widened my eyes.

"Then not only does the predator become savage, but much harder to stop due to adrenaline rush." I finished.

"Correct, and since both chemical compositions would be mixed together, the antidote would need to fight off he adrenaline as well. However, the antidote only works on the night howlers and not the adrenaline, so all we have to do is mix them differently until we find the right combination." he said which I nodded.

"That...is actually interesting, are you sure you would be able to do it?" I asked curiously.

"I'm sure I can, we already have a test subject don't we?" Doug asked.

"Yeah. We do. But make sure to keep them prisoner until after testing will be done." I commanded.

"Understood." said Doug as he went back to work and I walked toward my sleeping daughter.

"Oh Judy...if only things were different for us. If only you never met Nick and never got over your distrust of most predators." I looked at Judy's blanket cocoon as she was listening to the tape I made, it wasn't a song this time, No. It was hypnotic assurance. She hasn't soiled herself again yet, but it's bound to happen sometime again, I just hope taking care of a kit isn't as hard as it really is...

* * *

 **Meh another short and sweet chapter, 1 or 2 more flashbacks left to go before I take your suggestions and try to decide which one I should go with for this fanfic. Thank you for the people who actually stuck around, liked this story and even favorited or followed. It means a lot you decided to do so.**


	11. Doctoring, Punishment, and Heat

_(bellwether's pov)_

Once I added the finishing touches on the system, I pushed Judy in her stroller toward the exit of city hall, all too soon did I smell her. "Changie time." I said to her as I headed toward the bathroom she was playfully kicking as I took care of the diaper on the changing table. I cleaned her before adding the powder then putting a new diaper on her, I got out the carrot juice I had saved before in a bottle, then gave it to her and she began to drink it happily. I hugged her in assurance then headed out of the bathroom and put her back into her stroller. As I was pushing her, I could have sworn a heard a whistle from somebody, I didn't bother to look behind and scold whomever it was who probably thinks I'm a MILF. (1)

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _(Bellwether's POV)_

Another week has passed. My little kit has become very obedient now, she follows what I tell her, and trusts me. Woolter had told me all the documents were nearly done and just another day should do the trick. Doug explained that the Chemical mixing is almost finished (1). Jesse was almost done with the forged adoption papers, no doubt everyone will be suspicious if they decided to check the authenticity. I however was thinking how my life will go once this entire thing is over, once I am a free woman...Judy." I said to my kit as she was sucking on her pacifier while I cradled her, "You and me are gonna live together just fine. Just mother and daughter against this world." I gave her a kiss on the forehead and she let out a giggle.

"Bellwether, are you sure you'll be alright with these forgeries? All it'll take is one police examination and it's over." Woolter warned me.

"This is why the forgery needs to be flawless. If it is flawless." I said readjusting my glasses, "Then I'll be off the hook."

"But what about us?" asked Jesse.

"Sacrifices will have to be made..." I trailed off darkly.

"Sacrifices?" Jesse asked me.

"Yeah..." I said still trailing off.

"Are you saying you're going to kill us?" said Jesse with wide eyes.

"Oh hell no. By sacrifices, I mean going back to prison." I said scoffing.

"We escaped prison, why the hell would you want us to go back?" Woolter asked me.

"Simple. Throw off. If they re-capture you, there's no doubt they'll ask about me. That is why I illegally got that weasel to smuggle me these types of drugs." I said revealing 3 tablets.

"Tablets?" I heard Jesse ask.

"Yes. These tablets will erase your memories from these past weeks. You will take them after all the documents are finished." I explained.

"How do you know they work?" asked Woolter.

"I don't..." I admit.

"Tch." was all Woolter replied with.

"Did you forget that I'm the mastermind here? I won't let you get caught without forgetting all the information." I said.

"You want us to sacrifice ourselves just so you can get away scott free?" asked Jesse.

"Pretty much. But don't forget. you three still work under me." I reminded them. I heard them grumble before they went back to doctoring. I sniffed Judy, "Time for a diaper change." I said as I put her down onto the changing table. I unstrapped the diaper from her and took a baby wipe, I began to clean her before throwing the wipe and the used diaper in the garbage. I went to get a new diaper while she sucked on her pacifier, she kicked her little feet and made giggling sounds, it was cute. I got out a new diaper then applied the baby powder, then I-

I felt it, the stream of piss on my head, I looked down at Judy as she giggled at the display. Just great, now I need a dahm shower, I grabbed a paddle then slapped it. I watched Judy tense up instantly then cry, spitting her pacifier out in the process, I delivered the spanking to her.

"Bad girl." I said spanking her baby butt with the stick. she began to cry harder each time I connected the stick to her ass.

"MAMA! WAAAAAAAAAAAA! JUDY GOOD GIRL! PWEASE STOP SPANKIES! WAAAAAAA!" I heard her cry out. After a few more seconds, I finally relented, making sure her hind end was red.

"Promise me dear~" I sang to her. I used the baby powder on her before putting the diaper back onto her, she sniffled as I put the pacifier back into her mouth, I took her rattle and handed it to her. She was still in tears but stopped sobbing when she heard the rattle, she grabbed it and shook it, I then handed my sheep plushie back to her and she held onto it tightly. I put her back into the playpen, but not before using the mechanical hands adjust the playpen, moving things around so there was a few toys to teethe on if she loses her pacifier.

"Mommy doesn't like it if you pee on her head while she is changing you." I finished. I began to walk away from the playpen, I walked toward one of the bathrooms, it appeared that the company who used to own this place had employees that wanted to stay instead of heading home. I entered the shower, stripping off my clothes, then turned it on. The warm water felt just right against my wool, I felt the water trail down my small body, I was just thankful one was the right size. Judy...The girl who was a cop, the one who ruined my plans, Now just an infant.

 _"My daughter...if only you never met Nick Wilde in the first place...you would have fallen into my hands, we could have got to know each other better...Maybe even more than friends, I would have invited you to my house...I felt so lonely..."_ I thought to myself as I used the bar of soap to wash between my breasts.

 _"If you never met nick...and we ended up a couple...I would have treated you right...we would have been much more..."_ I felt my hoove travel down to my groin.

 _"We would have started with a kiss...then we would have dated...then one day we would have went to your place and-"_ I thought to myself before gasping as I began to rub my pussy.

 _"Yes...we would have made out, I would have licked your buck teeth, I would have embraced you tightly into a hug and never let you go."_ I moaned as I continued to rub my pussy.

 _"We would rub our breasts together and we'd lick each other's tongues, before you would lick down my body and end at my pussy..."_ I gasped as I felt the heat build up in my body, did I just go into heat? I was blushing hard as I continued go rub my pussy before pinching my clit.

 _"Yes~! Nibble on my little clit Judy!"_ I moaned while pinching my clit and groping one of my breasts with my free hoof.

 _"Suck my pussy Judy! Shove those buck teeth into my pussy!"_ I moaned louder as I stopped pinching and moved my hoove to my pussy and inserted one of my fingers.

 _"Oh Judy~! Lick me harder! let me cum! I want to cum inside of your mouth!"_ I moaned as I felt the heat build up.

 _"SO CLOSE! SO CLOSE! LICK ME HARDER JUDY! I WANT TO CUM IN YOUR LITTLE. BUNNY MOUTH!"_ I gasped loud as I viciously fingered myself and shoving my whole hoove inside.

"I'M CUMMING JUDY~!" I shouted as My pussy spasmed and i took my hoove out. My juice mixed with the water down the drain as I was still blushing. Why of all the times heat shows up, it had to show up now? ugh...I slowly began to get back up in the shower and slowly, while my legs trembled and my pussy leaked a bit, put on a towel to dry off. I made my way out of the bathroom, still blushing as I began to walk to the playpen. I can only hope this heat doesn't sabotage my plan...My new daughter is too young now to know what heat is.(2)

* * *

 **Meh, this was M rated so I wanted to add some bellwether masturbation. Almost all the flash backs are done, still open to suggestions on where to take the story next once all the flashbacks are done. Bellwether is a pretty strict mother isn't she?**

 **(1) - Mother I'd Like to Fuck for those who don't know.**

 **(2) - Yes, Logically heat cycles would still exist in Zootopia and Judy was mentally broken to be just a baby, and age regressed to the point of infancy to her body.**


End file.
